One of the Fallen
by Shartae
Summary: [Magna Carta] The Beginning of Magna Carta only from Orha's perspective.


_Notes: Just a strange little fic from Orha's perspective before the beginning of Magna Carta. A few spoilers for who Queen Amila really is and the beginning of the game. _

_Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the cool characters at the moment, that's all! So don't sue me._

**One of the Fallen**

Years, decades, this war still didn't see an end. Orha saw nothing beyond the broken swords and battle torn Efferia. The Border of Maracatte looked like a huge chi storm had decimated the area in a three-mile radius.

" Orders, sir?" One of the soldiers murmured quietly from behind him.

" Retreat back. The humans seem to be finished today and so are we," Orha replied pulling Death Raven off the field as the black bird circled, looking for more loose prey.

" Sir, we could-"

" I didn't ask for your opinion," Orha said swiftly not shedding any of the calm that he took up.

He could hear the soldiers moving away as the sky darkened, never bothering to look back, he moved to follow them.

He got further behind then he had intended, but he didn't look forward to reporting to her majesty. The Queen of the Yason was under an extreme strain as the only thing standing between the humans and the Yason's extinction.

Orha could see it growing on her. The clan chiefs were beginning to question her methods and Orha became more and more vigilant in his watch over her.

As he stepped thru the gates of Epentar it was already dark and most had already retired after the trying battles.

" I was worried when you didn't show up right away."

He turned at the voice and saw the Yason queen standing near the exit with her arms crossed in front of her seeming almost aloof in her mannerism, but Orha knew she had been waiting for him.

" Forgive me, your majesty. I would not have delayed so much had I known you were waiting for me," Orha replied inclining forward respectfully.

Amila stepped ahead of him and Orha followed without questioning as she led him further into the desolate city. The darkness only accented the silence that spread along the empty courtyard.

" How did the attack go?" Amila asked softly her voice never shattering the air.

Orha felt too loud as he spoke, " Not well, your majesty."

She inclined her head back to see him for a moment and Orha could see her sorrow even with the mask covering her face, before she shifted to watch the path they trekked along again.

" Do you ever think that perhaps it wasn't worth it? That even if it meant the extinction of the Yason we should have just thrown away our hopes when the eight sealed the Tree of Light?" Amila asked.

Orha could hear the same sharp controlled tone of her voice, but realized that she was asking a very important question, something that reflected more the person that she was beneath the mask. He also realized that his tongue had gotten stuck to the roof of his mouth, so they stood in silence.

" It is Fate."

Orha turned in time to see Roxy fall to one knee in front of her majesty and him. Her head inclined forward without any hint that she had just spoken out of turn or that she had been spying on them. If the Queen was upset about the intrusion she didn't say anything merely waited in silence.

" Forgive me your majesty, but I came to report that the barrier around Epentar has been reinforced for the attack to come," Roxy reported.

" Good. Tell Carian and Azhadi to prepare for the next step," Amila said dismissing her.

Roxy didn't linger and soon disappeared in the shadows of a low alcove as she stepped towards the center of the capital. Amila also continued to walk along some unseen path further away from the city.

" Orha, I'll need you to take charge after the next attack. The humans plan to use forbidden magic with the help of Bayer," Amila said as she took a set of steps down and Orha finally realized that she was headed to the garden.

" As you wish, your highness."

" I'm going to use the Magna Carta to expel as much of the attack as I can tomorrow, while you will be heading to Mt. Aremori," she continued.

" Mt. Aremori? They managed to get that close?" Orha wondered aloud.

" Yes, they obviously have a strong intelligence."

Orha pondered over this information as Amila sat down on the steps looking out into the darkness. Her hand slipped up to take off the mask she wore for a moment and Orha tried not to stare. There was no denying the fact that the queen was beautiful beneath her mask, but because she kept her face hidden so often not many people knew this. Orha highly doubted that more than a handful of people had ever really seen her majesty without her face covered.

" Orha, if something should go wrong tomorrow and I am unable to be there for my people, place Serina in my role. She may not be able to rule as strongly as me, but she can stand as the symbol I am for the Yason."

" We will make certain that nothing happens. I will reach Mt. Aremori in time," Orha replied then hesitated before continuing. "…However should anything happen I will do what is best for Yason-Roven."

Amila remained silent after his admission putting the mask back in place. She stood defiantly and walked away without looking back at him, but he could have sworn that he heard a softly murmured 'thank you' travel on the breeze.

Orha didn't remain in the garden long after that, making certain that things were safe in the capital Epentar he stepped back towards the castle following the double doors into the dark corridors of the main building.

Something didn't quite seem right tonight. He couldn't quite put his mind at ease, so instead of moving to get some rest in his room he walked towards the library near the underground dungeons. He didn't think he'd be getting much rest before the battle tomorrow.

Orha hadn't been expecting the Tears of Blood to show up as part of the alliance army, but no matter. Her Majesty using the Magna Carta had managed to stop Epentar from being annihilated.

But…

" Sir, is something wrong?" one of Orha's more trusted soldiers asked stopping to assess the situation. Roxy had already made her way over to report that she had cut off the Tears of Blood and any reinforcements that may have resided beyond the forest.

"…No. Give orders to move some of the soldiers back to guard the capital. Take four groups and cut off all escape routes," Orha replied carefully.

" The Queen, our majesty has saved Yason-Roven!"

Orha remained silent in the cheers, unable to forewarn the others that even with Yason-Roven safe… the Queen was now dead.

Orha moved away taking a small group of Yason soldiers with him. He would fulfill the Queen's requests as she had asked of him. He would make certain this war would end, one way or another.

" Don't let any of the humans get out of Amrond Woods alive," he murmured.

He closed his eyes as he waited knowing that the captain of the Tears of Blood would have to come through here to escape. He would kill this human for getting between him and the magic circle.

" Sir, the total people killed during this attack was only thirty-seven. We have the advantage this time," the soldier beside him reported.

In Orha's mind he tallied one more fallen comrade totaling the number dead at thirty-eight, or maybe it should count for more? After all without their Queen weren't the Yason doomed from the start?

" Sir shouldn't we spread out and attack?"

Orha shook his head to clear his mind. " Yes set up a large group near the exit. We'll wait here near the cave and sneak up behind them."

There was still hope. As long as the four warriors were alive and the Yason had their symbol of their queen, perhaps…

_" It is fate." _

Yes, perhaps Roxy had been right just this once. " Prepare to attack. We still have a war to fight."


End file.
